This invention relates generally to pads and more particularly to cushions for securement to clip-on type earrings.
Clip-on earrings typically comprise a decorative member arranged to be disposed on the front surface of the ear lobe and a clip portion mounted on the back of the decorative member and arranged to engage the back surface of the ear lobe so that the ear lobe is sandwiched therebetween. One common type of clip-on earring commercially available is known as a "French/Omega clip earring". That earring utilizes a decorative portion having a pin projecting normally from the rear surface thereof to extend through a hole in the wearer's ear lobe. A clip in the form of a planar loop of wire is also mounted on the rear of surface of the decorative portion and is biased to pivot toward the decorative portion to sandwich the ear lobe therebetween while the pin extends through the opening in the loop. Due to the nature of the loop, such earrings are somewhat uncomfortable. In addition the earrings are somewhat unstable, i.e., they tend to migrate or pivot about.
In order to reduce the pressure which the loop of the French/Omega clip earring concentrates on the ear lobe when the earring is in place and to reduce the earring instability cushions are commercially available for mounting on the clip loop. One such cushion is sold under the trademark PILLOWS and basically comprises a hollow disk-like element formed of a resilient plastic material. The cushion includes an opposed pair of planar walls and a circular outer side wall having an annular groove extending about its periphery. The cushion is arranged to be inserted within the clip loop so that the loop is disposed within the annular groove, whereupon one of the planar side walls engages the rear surface of the ear lobe to spread out the force applied to the ear lobe. While such cushions are generally suitable for their intended purposes, they still leave something to be desired from the standpoint of wearer comfort.